This Was Never Meant to Be Love
by sucka4luv
Summary: Elena and Klaus start having weird dreams, Elena can't remember hers, and Klaus doesn't want to forget them. They will go through ups and downs trying to stay together. Will the dark enemy lurking in the shadows tear them apart or will true love conquer all?
1. FEEDBACK

I am a first time storywriter, and I would love to hear your feedback on what you thought of the story. I will update at least once a week. Leave reviews and comment on the story, tell me if you think if it's good or bad I need to know if my readers are enjoying my material.


	2. Chapter 1

_**This Was Never Meant to Be **__**Love**_

Setting: Elena is still a human, she is broken up with Stephan. The Originals have arrived and caused a sorts of havoc. Klaus is a hybrid, Jenna is Alive and so is Alaric. Damon never kissed Elena, so they never fell in love.

Elena POV

I woke up from a nightmare, one I had all too real pain and emotion for normal, but I couldn't remember the details. I got up to get ready for school, choosing a deep red sweater dress, black stockings, knee high black boots, and I put hair in loose curls. I checked Jeremey's room to see if he was up, but he had already left. I drove to school trying to recall last night's dream, and it bugged me. I get to school and greet my best friends Bonnie and Caroline, and grab my books. Waving goodbye I walked to English class where I had to endure the torture of being in the same class with Stephan. It was still a little awkward after he came from his ripper binge with Klaus. Classes dragged on all day, the girls wanted to meet at the Grill after school to talk about the upcoming dance. Caroline was trying to get me to be on the committee again, that's not going to happen. I get to my car after Ric's history class and find a note under my windshield wiper. It said "We need to talk, meet me at your house after school" not signed or anything, I assumed Stephan wanted to apologize for being such an asshole. I know it wasn't really his fault, because of Klaus' compulsion but still he said all those mean and hurtful things to me, it's hard to forget about that. I don't think we could ever be together again, what happened changed the both of us. After driving home, I text the girls while I sat in the driveway, told them to just come over at 7, because Stephan wanted to talk. They agreed we needed closer so they weren't mad. I get out of the car, and walk up the path to the front porch and see none other than Klaus…


	3. Chapter 2

Klaus POV

For some reason I had been dreaming about Elena lately, and not the PG kind either. I couldn't get that beautiful face out of my head. So I decided to talk to her and see if that would help my situation. I got up and got dressed, putting on a black V-neck tee, black jean jacket, dark wash jeans, and black shoes. As I drove to the school where I knew she'd be a wondered how she would react to me wanting to speak to her. I mean I did almost kill her Aunt, and now Alaric is now a Vampire/Vampire Hunter because if my mother, also I almost killed her trying to reveal my hybrid nature. I parked next to her left a note telling her to meet me at her house after school. I drove home, then ran to the forest where my hybrids awaited me. I had to tell them I was going to be busy for a couple of days, and to keep themselves out of sight and busy. Running home to shower I started thinking about Elena, I walked in the house up to my room laid on the bed for a bit and my daydreams got the best of me. I was picturing Elena in my room on my bed underneath me. I wanted to kiss that soft olive skin, caress every inch of her body. My dick got hard in my pants thinking of her. It was straining in the uncomfortable position, so I took it out and started stroking it. As the thoughts got deeper and more sexual I could almost feel her riding me her long hair touching my skin, I came whispering her name. I needed a shower after those images. This had to stop I needed to know why I was feeling this way after her doppelgangers had treated me so bad, why was I feeling this strong sexual need to claim her as mine?


	4. Chapter 3

Elena POV

I don't know why Klaus would want to talk to me, I gave him this weird face. Then asked him "Why are you here?" He would never just show up without wanting something, I kept my distance because Klaus is known to be dangerous. I knew that if I could get to the house I would be safe, he hadn't been invited in yet. But he was sitting on the porch, not the easiest to get past him. He just sat there staring at me. "What?!" I shouted it had been a couple of minutes and he'd said nothing so far. He shook his head a little like he had been dazed. "Sorry, love didn't mean to stare; but I do need to talk to you are you going to invite me in?" I think my eyes bugged out because his face dropped. Did he really think I was going to forget all the horrible things he did to my family and I, I don't think so. "Now you and I both know that's not happening, what if one day you feel like draining my blood for your new hybrids. You could just waltz in and kill everyone in my house." He looked at me, shrugged his shoulders and patted the seat next to him. I sat and I knew would be safe. I was wearing my vervain necklace, but I had also been putting it in my coffee in the morning too. "So, talk you got about an hour and a half before the girls get here and freak out." He asked "Have you been having weird dreams lately?" How would he know that, he can't read minds? I nod my head yes, relieved he let out a breath he'd been holding. "At least in not only me," he says. I was kinda confused, he had been having weird dreams too. "Have you?" I asked. "Yes, and they're about you…" I didn't let him finish his thought "ME!" I yelled, and I jumped up like he was going to attack me. "Calm down love, they aren't bad dreams, actually they were quite enjoyable" then he winked at me, was Klaus Mikaelson having wet dreams about me? This is just too good to be true. I laughed "You're kidding right," and he wasn't because his face turned to a malice one, like he wanted to drain every last drop of my blood, I felt my heart speed up and I got cold. I knew if I didn't say the right thing next it could be the last l thing I ever say…

An hour and a half later…

I apologized for laughing, "I really didn't think you were serious, I'm sorry." We sat there on the porch, Klaus had been having dreams about me for weeks. I couldn't believe all the dirty things his mind made him dream about. I was actually really hot. His stories turned me on, and Klaus was a hybrid so he could smell my arousal. He did that hot half smirk with his mouth, and he got up. "Well I guess our time is up I here Caroline's car around the corner we can continue our conversation later tonight at my house. "But…" I tried refuse but he interrupted. "No buts about it, your little friends will be gone by 11" he not asked but stated "Probably" I said. "Then I will see at the estate later then." He got up and walked away without so much as goodbye. As he ran home the girls pulled up to my house and got out. They saw I had a weird look on my face, and asked what happened when Stephan came over. I couldn't tell them that it was Klaus that I spoke with. So I lied and said he came over and just apologize, but it didn't change anything that happened. We sat and talked about the dance it was the Annual Halloween Ball, and they had decided on their costumes. Elena chose to be Wonder Woman, Bonnie a Maid, and Caroline a Nurse. They laughed and enjoyed each other's company. But as the three girls talked someone was watching them…


	5. Chapter 4

Klaus POV

After I ran home, I couldn't get her off my mind. I replayed the conversation we had over in my head. She had those big doe eyes, which looked into your soul. I don't know what it is with the doppelgängers and their effect on me. I have been obsessed with them all in one-way or another. I fell in love with Tatia; but she didn't love me she fell for my perfect and more loved brother, Elijah. Even Katerina, she fell for Elijah and his gentlemen ways, but I didn't love her, I just needed her to undo my hybrid curse. As I daydreamed about the past and all the doppelgängers that betrayed me, it made my blood boil how could they all get under my skin like this? Then my phone vibrated on my bed. It was Elena, she texted me "the girls just left, I'll be over in like 30 min." I knew when she came over we would have to talk more about my dreams I had to do something so I would be able to contain my cravings, of her and her blood. I went downstairs to the kitchen and drank a blood bag, and poured myself a scotch. I was going to need it if I was going to be spending the night with Elena. I heard her door shut, and answered the front door before she could get out of the car. "I've been waiting for you, impatiently by the way." When I saw her my mouth almost dropped, she was wearing skintight yoga pants, a cropped hoodie, black UGG boots, and her hair was tied in a messy bun. She walked down the path to me; her hips swayed like she was a model on a runway. I had to admit she made my dick hard. She said hi, and walked in the house. It was going to be a long night. "Sorry I look like this I needed to get comfortable after this long day" she said exasperated as she plots down on my loveseat. "Not a problem love, I understand." My dick grew a little hard as she sat there. "Before we get back to your very graphic dreams of me, I have to tell you I have been having weird dreams as well, but when I wake up from them I can't remember a thing", she confessed. "I wonder why you can't remember them, because I'm unforgettable," I said sarcastically. "Damn it Klaus, take this seriously." After that I was a little on edge, so I poured myself another drink. "Would you like one, love?" I asked. Instead of waiting for me to pour her a glass, she took mine. We sat in the parlor talking and drinking for a while. "I think it's time for me to go," she said. Elena got up a little wobbly; I caught her and the glass before they hit the ground. "You aren't going anywhere love." I carried her bridal style up the stairs into the guest room, pulled the covers back and put her in the bed.

Early in the morning…

I hear footsteps in the hallway and my door opens. Elena crawls into bed behind me and wraps her arms around me. "I woke up and was scared I didn't know where I was, and then I ended up here," she said half asleep. "Go back to sleep love, I'll protect you" And for some reason I felt like I had to protect her, as if she was mine.


	6. Chapter 5

Elena POV

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed, but I slept so well. All the pent up tension in my body, was gone. I then stretched out on the big fluffy bed, and oh it felt amazing. My phone started ringing. I shot up off the bed to look for it, but it was right next to me. It was Alaric, he was wondering why I didn't come home last night. Ten text messages worried. I get up and walk downstairs, and smell someone cooking breakfast. My nose led me to the delicious aroma. I see Klaus at the stove, scrambling eggs and I see bacon on a plate. He didn't have a shirt on, and I liked what I was seeing. "It's not polite to stare Love" Klaus said sarcastically. He turned around and gave me that crooked smile that made my insides tighten. "Sorry I smelled the food and it had me in a trance" I laughed. He turned back to breakfast and said "How's your head, no hangover?" "I could go for an aspirin and some orange juice," I said after noticing the mild headache that was forming. Klaus bit his wrist and offered it to me, "This will be quicker, plus we wouldn't have any medicine because we're vampires; remember." Actually I did forget for a moment, so I took his arm and drank from him. I felt this warmth in my body as I drank, it felt so right and I could tell he was enjoying our little moment too. His body was relaxed and I heard him moan, it was very quiet and only happened once. But I did hear it. "Thank you… for everything" I knew he took care of me when I passed out last night, and he didn't have to do that. "I can be a gentleman, and what kind of man would I be if I would've left you there?" I laughed a little "the man everyone thinks you are". He shrugged his shoulders "true". We sat and ate breakfast and just talked. I actually had a good time, and I didn't want to leave but I forgot to text Alaric back he's probably called the state troopers by now. "I have to get going, but I had a really good time last night and this morning". I smiled at him and turned to leave, he grabbed my arm. He turned me around and kissed me, it was one of those wrap your arms around his neck kisses. It took my breath away, and made me a little wet. When we finally came up for air, all I could do is smile. It was like a fairytale, and he was my dark prince. "I really do have to go Alaric is going to kill me if I don't get home soon, but come over later. I drove home with this goofy grin on my face; all I could do was think about him. I got half way home and my car started acting funny, but when I pushed on the brakes they weren't working. The last thing I saw was my car with a telephone pole in my hood….


	7. Chapter 6

Klaus POV

I felt this sudden stab in my heart. I just knew something was wrong, really wrong. Something had happened to Elena, I called her cell; no answer. I was really worried now, and I ran out of the house no shirt and all. It took me less than two minutes to find her car wrapped around a telephone pole. I got to her and ripped the door off the hinges and pulled her out, ripped open my wrist and fed her my blood. I waited there, and nothing happened, I fed her some more. Still nothing, my heart ached like I had lost the only thing that was keeping me alive. I sat there with her in my arms, her lifeless body on my lap. Ten minutes, twenty, thirty minutes went by. Then suddenly her hand started to move; slowly it reached to my face and cupped my cheek. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Did you think you could get rid of me that quick?" she said with a raspy voice. I must have had the goofiest smile on because she started to laugh at me. "I'm just so glad you're ok" I said thanking god for her life. But something felt different about her, her skin was colder, and I thought I just wasn't hearing right but I still hadn't heard her heart beat. "Damn it!" I yelled and I stood up with her in my arms hugging her tight to me. She was in transition to become a vampire because of me. This couldn't be happening. I started to fall for a human girl and I wreck her life in the process. I can't go through one lifetime without making people suffer. She asked me what's wrong she looked scared, and then she grabbed her throat and the veins under her eyes shown black. Her beautiful face had fangs poking out of her mouth. This was entirely my fault, "Elena I just have one question for you and then I will leave you alone for good." She looked at me confused "Do you want to be a vampire or do u want to die?" Her eyes started to water her hand cupped her mouth and her body started to shake. Deep sobs and cries came from mouth, all I could do was think this of was myself. What I had lost in her turning, I'm such a selfish bastard I didn't deserve this beautiful woman. She doesn't deserve this life. I turned to her and she kissed me deeply. "You got me into this mess, and now you're stuck with me Klaus Mikaelson." She had that heartbreaking smile on that no one could resist. "We need to find you someone to feed on..."


	8. Chapter 7

**Elena POV**

"I know I'm not supposed to be happy about being a vampire, but now I can be with him forever" Elena said to herself. As we drove out of town so I wouldn't feed on anyone I knew I couldn't stop thinking about the future I could now have, I couldn't get sick, I will never grow old, our sex will be better than ever, but then it got dark. I can't have children anymore, I need blood to survive, I can only live somewhere for a lifetime then I'll have to move… "Calm down Elena it's not the end of the world, Klaus will be with me." I look over at him, his perfect profile, I could get used to this view," she thought. "Is there any particular reason you're grinning like a mad woman at me Miss Gilbert?" He quipped. "Sorry you just mesmerize me, and you are pretty easy on the eyes too" I laughed. It was a long ride, for some reason we had ended up in Syracuse, New York, I must have fallen asleep because it was nighttime when we got to a hotel and I was starving. Klaus got us a suite, and compelled the concierge to come up with us to our room. "Look her in the eyes and tell her not to scream" Klaus commanded, it kinda turned me on. I gave him this look he, and he hurried me to drink. "Stay still and don't scream, after I'm done go back to work and tell your boss we asked you to check the room." I hesitated for a moment, but then I saw the vein in her neck pulsate, and I couldn't help but bite her. It was intoxicating, nothing like I'd ever felt or tasted. I kept drinking for a few minuets. Klaus had to tell me to stop or I would drain her dry. He fed her some of his blood and sent her on her way. As soon as she was out the door, I jumped him. His lips attacked mine in a passionate kiss. It was so different then our other encounters, all my senses were heightened. Every touch, taste smell, sound, and sight was new and improved. The way he touched me is felt like heaven and each kiss made me hornier. I couldn't wait any longer, "Klaus, I need you now" I whined. It felt like my first time all over again, besides it not being with Matt I giggled to myself. That didn't last long Klaus kept kissing me, he started on my lips moving to my neck, my breast, my stomach, and lastly my center. He certainly didn't need any direction either. I climaxed calling his name, but I wasn't the only one that was going to be enjoying themselves tonight. "Vamp speed and strength comes in handy when your boyfriend yes I said 'BOYFRIEND' is 1000 year old original," I whispered in his ear. He laughed and said "don't get too used to it babe that newbie vampire strength doesn't last forever." This wonderful man helped me begin the rest of my life err... I mean eternity.


	9. Chapter 8

**Klaus POV**

Wow this wonderfully beautiful woman wants to be with me for the rest of her eternity… I just couldn't keep my eyes off of her. When she got up to go do anything; all I could notice was how perfect she was. Her long wavy auburn hair, her long lean body with those legs that never ended… it was like looking at an angel every moment. Every once in awhile she would catch me staring and blush this gorgeous shade of pink. "Klaus Mikaelson are you going to stare at me the whole night?' she inquired. "My love if it is to be forever as you say, then yes." I answered her honestly. That lovely blush appeared on her flawless skin again. I will never get tired of this, just being with her. I feel so relaxed and wanted, something no one has made me feel in a long long time. "What would you like to do then love? Anything in your heart's deepest desire." It just came out, but it was on the corny side if I don't say so myself, I laughed. "Hmmm… oh I would love to go dancing, can we please?" Her face was in the most adorable pouty face, like I could ever say no to her. "Do you feel up to it? Maybe we should order something to eat before we go," I state. Her veins shown automatically after I mentioned it. "Good idea" she giggled. Oh her voice was like bells, what is this beautiful creature doing to the beast. We ordered dinner for the two f us, and fed on the server together. Which was quite erotic for me, it was going to take us a little while longer to leave the room. One sniff then I knew she was excited, and that was all I needed to know. Kissing her was so amazing, and we just felt so right, I didn't have to question anything when it came to her now. She was mine, and there was no one going to take her form me. We finally got dressed, and did a little shopping. We couldn't go out in our street clothes. She picked out a lovely shoulder draped blood red mermaid gown, strappy silver heels, and some dangly earrings; while I rented a black tuxedo for the night. She found out that our hotel was having a masquerade ball that night. It was meant to be, I chose a silver mask for her and she put a simple black one on me. "With those eyes you don't need the fancy ones Klaus" she winked and pulled me to the dance floor. As soon as her feet touched that floor I had to show her how good I was. She was quite surprised when we began to waltz in beat with the professional team that was dancing with us on the floor. "You are just full of wonderful surprises Mr. Mikaelson," she swooned. "Oh you have no idea my love."


	10. Chapter 9

Unknown POV

These two are sickening. All of this lovey dovey shit just disgusts me. Why couldn't she send someone else to fucking watch them. "BUT NOOOOO! I GET THE SHITTY JOB," I complained. I quickly covered my mouth hopefully they didn't hear me, I couldn't get caught. Having to follow them here and there, bullshit little stores on their cute little date. We'll see how long that lasts when she finds out about them in the hotel and all their dirty little secrets. "I don't know how much more of this mushy shit I could handle without vomiting," I whined. But then I heard their slow breathing, so I knew it was ok to come out to leave. I ran to my car and started to drive all the way back to New Orleans, she was not going to be happy that Klaus had moved on. He better watch his back, because she doesn't play games when it comes to matters of her heart.

15 hours later…

As soon as I got back to New Orleans, I drove to her place and told her everything I saw. "ARRRRGGGGGHHHHH! HOW COULD HE LOVE ANOTHA? WHAT WE HAVE IS TRANSCENDANT! I WILL NOT BE MADE A FOOL BY SOME HIGH SCHOOL CHEERLEADER! Wait til I get my hands on that little bitch, she won't know what hit her." Aurora screamed.


	11. Chapter 10

Elena POV

The night was perfect, and Klaus was a gentleman the entire time. Any request I had, he made it happen. Between the shopping and the dancing I could've sworn it was a dream. I even pinched myself a couple of times, just to make sure it was all-real. I was getting restless, so while we were dancing I whispered in Klaus' ear "I have thoroughly enjoyed our night Mr. Mikealson. Now I would like you to whisk me away to our room, so that you can fuck me into the morning," I said seductively. The moment I pulled my head back to look at his face, those sexy gold eyes shown so bright. He took my hand and led me to the exit of the ballroom. To others we just looked like a couple in love. When I really knew that it was taking everything in Klaus' being to not rip this dress off my body in front of all these strangers. As soon as we were out of praying eyes we vamp ran to our room. Not a sec after the door shut he was on me, he pushed me up against the doorway. Kissing all over my neck, all while he was unzipping my dress, undid my bra; he even slid my panties off too. He had too much patience for me. I was way too excited to do all that. I ripped his jacket off his arms, pulled open his button up shirt, and took his pants off in a few seconds. I pushed him onto the bed and climbed on him. It didn't last long though. He had me pinned to the bed in another second. His tongue started at my ear, and ran down to my collar bone, then to my breast where his skillful right hand was already at work kneading my c-cup, his tongue replaced his left hand. It was so warm and he felt so good on me. He switched to the other breast and ravaged it as well. It felt like an eternity when he reached my apex. His skilled mouth, tongue, and fingers needed no instruction. I came hard, and screaming his name. He then giggled to himself, "Love you must be more quiet, remember we aren't at home." That made me blush "I'm sorry I didn't know how loud I was being, but it wasn't just my fault though." I crossed my arms pouting, I felt insecure now. Don't you go getting upset, I was just saying, plus how could I not want to hear you scream my name like that. He then grabbed my face and planted what felt like thousands of kisses on me. He pushed into me slowly; his dick was long and thick. I had to bite him to stay quiet, and I sucked some of his blood. He moaned/growled when I started to feed off him. He started to increase his pace after that. It didn't take long after he started pumping into me hard, right before he came he bit me and as he was cumming he sucked my blood as we came together. It was the most erotic thing I have ever felt. We kept making love until the sun came up, and we just lay there exhausted from being together. "I love you Klaus," I said through a tired mouth. He kissed me before I fell asleep, and whispered "I love you more, now sleep."


	12. Chapter 11

Klaus POV

Did I really just utter those words to her already? I thought to myself. It didn't take long for her spell to take on me, I wanted to spend every waking moment in her presence. "Wake up love, we need to get going" I had to shake her a little. "No not yet come back to bed Klaus I need you," her voice was so seductive and she didn't even know it. Those words just made it harder to get up. "My love we must get home, I couldn't find your phone after the crash. I know everyone is freaking out." That got her going, she shot up on the bed. "Ok, lets go." She said as she hopped out of the bed and dressed in vamp speed. We had got more clothes while shopping for our formal attire. Elena put on these pink jeans, white crop top, a long Aztec open cardigan, and black knee high leather boots; while I put on some khaki pants, black and white Aztec t-shirt, black leather jacket, and black leather boots. We got into the car and drove home. She starred at me most of the way back, but she fell asleep once we hit Virginia. Once we got back to my mansion I picked her up and walked her back to my room. "I don't want to sleep by myself," she mumbled in her sleep. "Love I'm never going to let you sleep alone again. No one is going to take you away from." I explained to her. I lay down next to her and she cuddled up in front of me. "If you keep this up you will definitely not be going to sleep my love," I snuggled up to her neck. "Ok Klaus, I need some sleep after our little road trip, please go get me a new phone before Bonnie comes to kill you, and I cannot live without you," she slurred. "I'll be back soon, if I get back here and you aren't here I'm going to be very upset with you." I threatened her. She opened one eye and smiled at me, "what are you going to do to me Klaus, I might like it," she said. I left without answering her question, so she can ponder what I would do to her. I drove to AT&amp;T and added Elena to my plan and got her an iPhone 6s Plus in rose gold and a sparkly case to protect it, she needs it because who knows what'll happen being us. I drove home, parked in the garage, and vamp sped to my room. I didn't see her when I pushed the door open, but I heard her voice. Steam came out of the bathroom, I threw her new phone on the bed and followed the sound of voice. I found her in the bathtub bubbles and all. Her eyes were closed and her hair was in a head towel. I loved how comfortable she was getting already. "Love are you almost done? I want to take you in the shower, now!" I raised my voice some. Elena's eyes opened quickly but she slowly got up, the bubbles dripping off her body got me hard instantly. She walked out the tub and teased me with he body. Her fingers waved for me to come to her, "come here Klaus, I was all dirty now I need you to clean me up. You were gone for so long I missed you." I had turned the water on in the shower, I stripped off my clothes and grabbed her hand then took her to the waterfall shower. As soon as her hand touched mine I was on her. Our lips crashed together and we fought for dominance, I won in the end. She pushed me up against the shower wall and got on her knees in front of me. I was so surprised, she licked my dick from tip to base, then put it in her mouth. Her little, hot, and wet mouth was wrapped around my dick. It was like heaven being in her mouth, the only thing better was being in her. I was about to cum in her mouth I pulled up to me and kissed her hard against the other wall. I bit her neck and I got this wonderful moan out of her pretty little mouth. I slid my fingers down her body and rubbed her clit. She cursed under her breath, "FUCK KLAUS! I NEED YOU IN ME NOW!" That's all she had to say. "Are you sure you want this dick Elena?" I asked, "Yes Klaus! I want all of it!" she moaned. Damn she was the right kind freak I needed. I didn't know she was dirty like this, I think she might be my soul mate. I pushed into her with my vamp strength. She screamed my name I came in her fast, but I wasn't done with her yet. I turned her around, picked her up under her ass and started to pound her, she came again all over my dick. Which made me shoot another load in her. There was no better place then with her. Anything we did was perfect because I love her and she loves me despite my flaws, I couldn't ask for a better partner. No woman will ever take me from Elena, she is my whole world now. I will protect her from anyone trying to hurt her.


	13. Chapter 12

Hey girls/guys I got a really bad review and I need to know what you guys really think about the story. I went ahead and wrote this chapter and the next one but you will just have t wait until tomorrow to read that. ;)

**Elena POV**

After our little shower escapades we laid down on the bed, while I played with my new phone. Klaus was starring at me, we were naked but he wasn't looking at my body but my face. He looked mesmerized. This psychotic, hotheaded, rough, gorgeous, family crazed man loved me. "Could you be more perfect?" Klaus said out of nowhere. I giggled, "yes I could be, but now that I'm a vampire I can't change anything." His face fell fast, "you do know that you are the most beautiful thing god crated don't you?" his voice was so soft and caring, I can't believe this was Klaus saying these things to me. "Aw babe, that was so cute. I love you." I know I shouldn't call him cute but there wasn't another word I wanted to use. I finally finished getting my phone setup. "Take a picture with me for my wallpaper. PLEASE!" I whined. He couldn't resist my face, he pulled me in front of him but facing him since we were naked. I kissed his cheek and the flash went off. My favorite smirk was in the picture, "I should be the one thanking God for creating you, Klaus you are like fucking perfect." I awed at him, he wasn't the only person in this relationship who was deeply in love. "Let me take some pics of you for when we aren't together, I wanna be able to see your face whenever I want to." I pouted, "Do you plan on leaving me anytime soon Love?" he asked. "Well Klaus I can't live here, can I?" I inquired. "I don't want you to leave and no one can protect you like I can," he boasted. I thought to myself there are a lot of things you can do for me that no one else can. That thought made me wet. Klaus caught a scent of me, his eyes shown gold, and he growled at me. "Whatever you are thinking… stop because someone is here and you won't be able to finish." Then a second later a knock came to the door. "Just let them knock, maybe they will go away." I said aggravated. I climbed on him and pinned his arms to the bed, then inched my way to his face and he started to lick and suck on all the right places. "Oh Klaus YES!" I screamed as I came on his face and he lapped up the juices he made come out. "Ok love, now get up whoever it is just got a nice earful, and is still here." He laughed, I blush got up and threw one of my nightgowns on. He grabbed a pair of jeans and jumped into them, is v-cut was sitting oh so nicely in plain sight. "Elena not again, we must answer the door love." But I could tell he wanted to go again. I started to walk towards the door so we could go downstairs, he tugged my arm and kissed me with so much passion he had to hold me up because I got lightheaded. He made me pull away we heard another knock. "They really want to talk to you or me?" I said. Laughing I vamp ran to the door, and pulled it open, then Klaus ran in front of her, the net thing she knew he was on the floor with like ten arrows dipped in vervain. If it was any other vampire it would've killed them. I started screaming, I didn't see anything after that. I ran out the door to the person who shot Klaus, I snapped his neck before I could ask any questions. Without another thought I ripped out his heart. I dropped the heart on the ground and ran back to him…


	14. Chapter 13

**Klaus POV**

I fell back and heard Elena scream, then a snap, and then lastly something fell to the ground. Then she was by my side again. She pulled the last couple of arrows out of my chest and walked me to the couch. "Thank God you aren't a regular vampire. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you." She cried with big tears falling from her beautiful brown eyes. I raised my hand to her face, "My love, don't doubt me my body is much stronger than it looks. This looks worse then it really is, stop crying you're too beautiful to be crying like this." I softly said to her. We sat there for about ten minuets while I healed. I could've told her that I was fine so we could move to the bed, but I know she would insist I stay still until I was all the way healed. "Ok I'm fine love, now let's go see who I'm going to kill next." I growled. "I ripped his heart out already babe," she said. I shook my head, ok "I still need to know who he was, so I can go get whoever sent him and kill them as well;" I barked. As soon as I finished that sentence, I could smell her arousal. "Hold that thought love," I got up off the couch and walked outside. I looked at the boy's dead face on the ground, but he wasn't anyone I knew. Then I looked at his shirt a graphic of lavender with parchment with the words "a thousand years could not keep me away" I didn't think I would ever hear from her again. "Does his shirt man something to you?" Elena asked because I was still looking at him. "I'm pretty sure it's from my ex Aurora, she was my first love and she crushed my heart." I dryly said. I picked up the told her to grab his heart and follow me. We walked down to the cellar where I threw him into the furnace; I then took the heart from her and put it in there as well. "What do we do now? Especially now that your crazy ex is acting out. And we are going to talk about her later too. Don't think you are getting away with is." She even scowled at me; I knew I was in trouble now. "Please don't put those creases in your pretty face." I begged her. "No I'm very upset with you right now!" She stomped her foot and everything. I had to laugh, even when she was mad I couldn't be mad at her. When she was about to say something else, I kissed her lips o shut her up. Then I threw her over my shoulder, spanked her ass and vamp ran to our room. "You're about to get fucked into next week, your body isn't leaving mine until I've thoroughly fucked your brains out and you can't walk." I said as a put her down, and her face had the cutest O on it. "Now get on this bed and lay down," I demanded.


	15. Chapter 14

Elena POV  
style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961);" 

After our love making, I had to ask "who is this ex that wants me dead?" I was tired and my eyes were falling, but I needed to know. "My love can we talk about this later, I know you are exhausted and I'm running low on energy from the arrows and our tiring sex" he winked at me. "We can nap but you're aren't going to avoid this conversation, I don't want any secrets between us,that could hurt us in the end." Soon after that I must've fallen asleep because I woke to Klaus yelling at someone on the phone. I looked at the clock on his night stand it was3 A.M."Babe come back to me, I need you!" I outstretched my hand and he kissed it and motioned for me to give him a moment. I wasn't in the mood to wait, so I got up off the bed and tried to walk out of the room. He didn't let me past him, his face pleaded with me to go back to bed. But I was feeling stubborn, I stood there in front of him and gave him my best pouty face. "Just take care of it Tyler, I have important things to take care if today!" He yelled. I knew he was the alpha of his pack but your mate is just as important. Klaus looked tired. "I'm up now, let's go swimming!" I say excitedly. I ran down the stairs, and through the kitchen to the pool out back. I slipped off my nightgown and panties and dove into the cool water. I could see him starring at me from his room. I turned around, so I could swim a couple laps. But the next thing I know I'm pushed up against a wall and I can feel his hard dick on my back. "I thought you needed me?" His voice rang seductively in my ear. My head lay on his chest as I looked into his eyes "I will always need you Klaus, don't ever doubt that." I faced him, and brought his face to mine. Slowly we kissed, every time he touched me it felt so right. I knew I was made for him, and him for me. After a couple of minutes we stopped, our breathing heavy and or foreheads touching. "Now if we are done being lovey-dovey, I need some answers from you." I knew this wasn't going to a pleasant conversation but I had to know about her. I felt like I was asking Stefan about Katherine all over again, deja vu. "Ok, but let's shower and go back to bed and I'll tell you whatever you need." I'm glad he wasn't trying to fight me on it. He knew this was important to me, and

* * *

he caredenough to talk about the past with me. "You know I love you right? There isn't anything o wouldn't do for you." I needed him to know how serious I am about him. Nothing or no one would steel my happiness ever again.


	16. Chapter 15

Klaus POV  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"

I took her hand and lead her to the bathroom, turned on the hot water. Elena stepped in and waited for me. I grabbed the sponge and poured soap on it. I rubbed the lathered sponge around her shoulders, down her back, and across her plump ass. "Where do you want me to start?" I kissed her neck waiting for a response. "How did you meet her?" Of course she would want to know how it all began. As I thought she took the sponge and washed me.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""My mother had just turned us into monsters, and Mikeal was on our trail. We were running when, we stopped to feed. Our thirst was unquenchable then we had no control. But one of the passengers lived and overheard us talking about running from our  
father. He suggested we come to his kingdom and masquerade as the royalty that we had slaughtered. We did as he said, and pretended to be them. It had worked for awhile too, until Kol became messy with his eating habits. The prince had seen us  
but had said nothing yet. I didn't understand why. I had grown very found of the princess, Aurora. I had fallen I love with her. And she was quite taken with me. We told each other secrets no one knew about us. But one night Tristan told us that  
if we did not leave he would tell his servants to spread rumors of us so Mikeal would come. We planned to run, and Aurora wanted to come with us. She wanted me to turn her like I had accidentally turned Lucien, but I wouldn't have wished our curse  
on anyone. She was madly depressed and she cut her wrists. Rebekah had come in right before she died fed her blood and revived her. But later after my sister left she committed suicide, jumped out other window. After she woke she went looking  
for me, but Elijah found her first, this is when we learned of compulsion. He told her that I didn't love her and that I was a monster that no one could love me after the horrible things I had done. When I came to bring her with me, she told me  
she didn't want to be with me and I was a monster. These weren't her feelings, but she knew no better. It broke my heart and it took hundreds of years to bottle up my feelings and move on. But I don't know why she would want you dead, I haven't  
heard from her in almost a thousand years." We got out of the shower, she was so quiet. I didn't know what to say now. "Elena, please say something you're starting to scare me." I've never heard my voice waver but in that moment not knowing what  
came next I knew it did. Suddenly my thoughts beganspiraling out of control. She wasn't going to love me anymore, she would leave me too, and I will be alone and miserable forever. But I couldn't live withou her.


	17. Chapter 16

Elena POV 

So many thoughts swirling in my mind. Klaus had told me so much, in so little time. I needed a moment to process everything. "Let's go to my house I need to get clothes, see Alaric and Jenna so we can talk to them about us and your situation with Aroura."  
I dried off and got dressed without another word to him. He was sitting on the bed with this look on his face, like part of him had died. "Damn it Klaus snap out of it! I'm not leaving you, but I need you to be on your best behavior when we get  
to my house." I said with his face in my hand. I kissed his lips and pulled him up. His eyes shown some light in them, thank God he snapped out of it. I put my finger in front of his mouth before he could say anything, and shook my head. I want him  
to know how much I cared for him. "Nothing or no one is going to change how I feel about you. Like I said when you found me, you're stuck with me now." We smiled at each other, I took his hand and walked downstairs and out to his car. We arrived to  
my house around seven in the morning, and I was supposed to be at school. I tried to walk in the house but I wasn't able to enter. "FUCK!" Aunt Jenna!" I saw her rush to the door from the kitchen. Klaus was standing on the wall next to the door,  
his arms folded and he looked nervous. I looked at him and giggled a little, he gave me face that told me it wasn't finny. I stopped laughing and Jenna looked at me weird. "Where have you been and why haven't you come in yet?!" She asked worried.  
"Don't ask questions just yet, just invite Klaus and I in." I demanded, "What do you mean? Invite you in." I wasn't in the mood for her inquisitiveness this morning "Ugh! I am now a vampire so please invite me and my boyfriend in. I have some stuff  
to tell you." I said exasperated. "Come in Elena!" She said firmly, I walked through the threshold. "Now Klaus please," I said impatiently. "No, I refuse to let him in here after he almost killed everyone now in this house, and he's probably the reason  
you're now like him." Her voice hard but I knew it as just because she had been so worried. I pushed my temples as I thought I would get a headache from this situation. "I know this doesn't seem real, but it is and I can't change anything. Klaus'  
blood did turn me, but if I hadn't drank his blood I'd be dead. He saved me, so be forgiving. He's not the same person anymore, he loves me..." Jeremy came down the stairs laughing, " you think that Klaus Michelson loves you! That's rich Elena even  
for you." That's when I noticed Klaus had moved, he was no in front of the door and his hybrid eyes shown brightly. "Idc what you think about me, or what I've done in my life. I know I'm not a good person and I don't deserve your sister, but I do  
love her. She is my world!" Klaus said proudly. "NO YOU DON'T DESERVE HER, AND SHE DIDN'T DESERVE TO BE TURNED INTO A MONSTER LIKE YOU!" Jeremy yelled as he ran up to his room. " I knew this wasn't going to be easy," I said with my face in my hands.

AN: Hey guys sorry it's been awhile since I wrote I started a new story "Zakuro's Chance" if you've ever read Tokyo Mew Mew. I also was thinking about not continuing the story, but I see ppl are still reading it. I will try to update as much as I can.  
Love my readers leave reviews!


End file.
